At A Better Place
by lavenderlush
Summary: [COMPLETE] A still childish and innocent Mikan wonders why her parents aren't with her anymore and a bright but young Hotaru tries to give her some simple answers... Dedicated to my friend's brother, the late Andrew Mate... More inside.


**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana.

**Created/Started:** 1:15 am

**Finished:** 2:21 am, May 20, 2006

**A/N:**_I dedicate this fic to Andrew Mate, brother of my dear classmate, Tin. He passed away at about 7 pm (GMT +8); May 19, 2006. I'm still feeling hollow with grief because I can't believe that someone that young (he was about to enter college) passed away due to a horrid car crash. I received the news that he was brain dead at about 4 pm yesterday afternoon. I was already worried and my fears were confirmed about an hour ago (12:30) when I received a text message from my friend, Czaryna._

_**Please, my dear readers & reviewers, let's pray for him and hope he's at a better place right now...**_

This piece is also made in honor of the strong friendship forged by Mikan and Hotaru. Plus, I dedicate this to all those who _have_ and _are_ best friends. Don't take them for granted, because you'll never know when you'll need someone like them...

Gomen nasai for the OOCness, as they are still very young. I think Mikan is still the same but Hotaru was a bit different before she entered the academy. She's already mature, even at such a young age. That's Hotaru for ya.

**Summary:** It was years before Mikan and Hotaru ever heard of a place called Gakuen Alice. A still young and innocent Mikan wonders why her parents aren't with her anymore and a bright but young Hotaru tries to give her some simple answers... Dedicated to Andrew Mate, who's at a better place above...

**At A Better Place**

It was a beautiful and timeless night. The midnight sky was studded with millions of stars, each even brighter than the last. This would seem odd, as you can't seem to distinguish one star from the other, but nonetheless... The moon cast a beautiful and ethereal glow upon the clear cerulean lake, astounding a young but inquisitive little girl. The splendor of this sight was enhanced by the touch of fireflies, fleeting around the tall blades of grass, surrounding the body of water.

The young girl watched, open-mouthed as a firefly came to rest at the tip of her index finger.

"Kirei..." she breathed in awe. "Look, Hotaru-chan! The firefly likes me!" She giggled with delight.

Another young girl, with startling amethyst eyes, turned to gaze at the firefly, which captured her friend's interest almost instantly.

The firefly, startled by the sudden movement, flew off and joined its fellow critters, dancing among the grass.

"Oh..." Mikan sighed, disappointed. She rested her chin on her hands and watched as they displayed their glowing magnificence to anyone who was watching.

"Mikan?" The other girl inquired gently. "Are you alright?" Her huge expressive eyes were filled with concern as she looked at her disheartened friend.

"I'm alright, Hotaru" Mikan said, evidently trying to be her usual bubbly self.

_Ri-i-ight. Her smile is clearly forced,_ Hotaru noted, dryly.

There was a pregnant silence between the two childhood friends and Hotaru was smart enough to let it be for a moment or two.

Mikan stared at the indigo sky, with firm but empty eyes and Hotaru's watchful ones were filled to the brim with worry.

Hesitating a bit, Hotaru questioned quietly but carefully, "It's your parents, isn't it, Mikan?"

Mikan nodded slowly but her eyes were still fixed at the dimly lit full moon. She clenched her hands tightly at her lap, adding more wrinkles to her already wrinkled skirt.

Hotaru waited patiently for her to speak, giving her time to find her voice.

"I-I just don't get it, Hotaru-chan," Mikan whispered, tears choking her. "W-Why did they have to leave...?" She said all of these with such a childish demeanor that Hotaru can't help but feel emotional as well.

She squeezed her hand warmly and Mikan gave her such a grateful look through the film of tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Mikan-chan?" Hotaru asked, her gaze fixed on the lake before them.

"H-Hotaru-chan?" Mikan stopped and gave her a look of slight puzzlement.

"I said, whatever gave you that idea?" Hotaru repeated, still not looking at her.

"B-But..."

Mikan stared at her taken aback, tears momentarily forgotten.

"They never left you, Mikan-chan," she said quietly. "They're still here... Probably watching over us right now." She turned and treated her friend to one of her rare smiles.

Mikan nodded, unable to say anything at all. Tears were threatening to come out and if she spoke up right now, they would probably fall faster than a waterfall.

Hotaru continued, with a soft and soothing voice, "It was probably their time to leave, Mikan-chan. Every person has to come and go. And when they're gone, we feel lucky, having known them at one point in our lives."

Mikan nodded, tears steadfastly falling down her cheeks.

Hotaru turned and gave her best friend her most reassuring smile. "You can always talk to them. They'll never abandon you, Mikan-chan. Just talk to the stars and they'll carry your message to them."

Mikan turned abruptly and enveloped a startled Hotaru in an embrace. "Hotaruuuuu..." she sobbed onto her shoulder.

Hotaru let her be for a while before saying comforting words to her. "It'll be alright, Mikan. I'm still here, you know. I won't let you make a _total fool _out of yourself."

Mikan guffawed and pulled back a bit, giving her a watery smile through her tears. She nodded and whispered, "Arigatou, Hotaru. Arigatou gozaimasu..." She hugged her once more and Hotaru consolingly patted her on the back, stroking her russet-colored hair, tenderly.

After a few moments, Mikan disentangled herself from Hotaru and gave her a usual cheery smile.

_This girl never fails to amaze me. One minute she crying then later, she's grinning like a complete fool, _Hotaru thought, wryly.

Mikan suddenly jumped up and pointed to the dark blue sky. "Hotaru-chan! Hotaru-chaaan! Look! Look up there! It's a shooting star!" She closed her eyes shut and made a quick wish.

When she opened her eyes, Hotaru was watching her, eyes laced with amusement.

"Aren't you even gonna ask what I wished for?" Mikan asked her, pouting.

Hotaru shook her head and replied, "Then it wouldn't come true, _baka_."

Mikan's eyes widened and she smacked a hand to her forehead. "Oh yeah! I forgot!" she exclaimed.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and smirked. "You _baka_."

The two best friends settled down on the bench again and watched as the stars twinkled endlessly. They waited for another shooting star, to pass on their wishes and messages.

**OWARI**

**A/N: **Gomen, minna-san. I just felt unexplainable grief back there and I couldn't do anything to get rid of it. I can't sleep at all and it's already quarter to two. My body is tired but my mind just refused to shut off. Mianhamnida... ((bows))

I'm sorry if you think it's cheesy and corny, but that's the way I'm thinking right now. I'm thinking like a child, putting myself into their shoes... I hope...

Please review! ((smiles))

_Another message:_

_Tin, I also dedicate this to you..._

_Tin symbolizes Mikan and Hotaru as her best friend, whom I know will be comforting her. Mikan parent's stands as a symbol for the late Andrew Mate..._


End file.
